Caring Gestures
by Rainbow of Shadows
Summary: Did anyone else wanted Riku to hug Sora back at the end of Dream Drop Distance? Because if you did, then this is for you.


**Just a small note: I'm just fixing the format. I hope that the 3rd time is the charm. Anyway enjoy. **

Caring Gestures

It was later than he expected it would be. Sora looked up at the night sky, smiling at the shining stars, wondering if he should risk waking someone up by trying to sneak in or if he should just sleep under the peaceful night sky. As he walked up the path to Yen Sid's he could really only hope that everyone would be asleep in their beds. After all, he did have everyone worried earlier today. Sora lowered his head with a hint of guilt, still walking with Yen Sid's tower coming in full view. As Sora got closer to the front door of the tower he started to make out a shape of a lone figure slumped over the front steps. Sora could only smile at the sight, the figures head was buried into his cross arms, which were resting on his knees. Even if the porch light wasn't on, illuminating his silver hair, Sora would have still known who it was.

_As if I didn't feel guilty enough__,_ Sora thought as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Sora's pace slowed as he started to take caution in his steps, bypassing any small obstacles that might wake Riku. Unfortunately his efforts were all in vain, as he slightly lost his balance while trying to step over a mud puddle; he only found it again by stepping back.

_Snap. _It was a small quiet sound but apparently it was loud enough. Riku's head jerked up in full attention and alert, as if he was expecting a Heartless or Nobody to jump out of the still bushes. Sora froze, giving time for Riku to fully wake up and realize that he was at a safe place. His smile slowly formed into a small frown; he knows all too well that other teens their age shouldn't be wake up expecting to be attacked.

With wide eyes, Riku takes quick glances around him assessing anything that moves for danger. Breathing deeply in relief his expression softened as he locked his eyes on Sora's frozen form.

"You look like a deer in the headlights, Riku softly chuckled. Sora shook his head, blinking his eyes a few times as if he was coming out of a trance.

"Well you looked exhausted." It wasn't a good comeback, or even a comeback at all. But it was true; even with the sudden wake up Riku had looked like he could just nod off in mid-conversation.

"Well, I am a little tried," Riku admitted. "I didn't think that it would take you so long to get back. I guess I must had fallen asleep." He pushed himself up from the cold concrete steps.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Sora said with a bit of guilt. His head dropped so that he was looking at his feet as he hugged himself. He knew that he had had everyone worried earlier, but he didn't think that it was enough to keep Riku from getting some needed and well-deserved sleep. He doesn't need to be looked after all the time- he can take care of himself. But then again this was Riku and even as kids Riku seemed to lack faith in Sora's ability to take care of himself.

"You know," Sora started in a know-it-all voice, "you didn't have to wait up for me."

"Yes I did." Riku quickly replied, almost cutting Sora off.

"Aww, come on Riku; I know that I had everyone worried but I CAN handle myself," Sora whined, in his normal pout.

"I know," Riku replied with his usual cool tone. Riku's attitude was cut short as he failed to hold back his laughter as Sora's pout shifted into confusion.

"Then… Then why did you stay up?" Sora blankly asked, turning his face towards the sky as his fingers did a little dance of adding something up.

With a knowing smirk as Riku gained his cool again, he smoothly replied, "For this." Instantly the small space between the boys disappeared as Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him close in a protective embrace.

"It's about time," Sora happily sighed in Riku's ear as he brought his arms around Riku to return the gesture. "Why didn't you do this earlier?"

"Well," Riku chuckled, "I was a little distracted by the fact that you were having a tea party even though you said you were worried about me."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed slightly pulling away so he could look Riku in the eyes, "you act as if I wasn't worried about you at all!"

"You were having a tea party," Riku said in a deadpan voice, looking down at Sora.

"It was Goofy and Donald's idea," Sora mumbled turning his head away. "You weren't waking up and I heard that it was dangerous to go back in my dreams, so I thought something was wrong, and I couldn't just stay calm or sit still because I was worried about you. So Donald and Goofy said 'let's have a tea party' trying to get me to calm down, but it didn't really work - I just acted to make them feel better. I was really just so worried about you, Riku. I was scared," Sora blurted out in an almost un-understandable mush, ending with a deep breath and burying his head into Riku's chest.

As Riku snapped out of his shock from Sora's little rant he raised one of his hands so that he was softly playing with Sora's untamed hair in a way to comfort the younger boy.

"Shh, it's okay. I was worried about you too," Riku murmured as he tried to get Sora to settle down. "But look- you're okay and I'm okay, right?" Sora nodded in agreement to Riku's words. "Then we are both okay, we have nothing to worry about now." As Riku ended he cupped Sora's chin so that he could see his face.

"You're right, Riku. We should be celebrating while we can," Sora replied.

Before Riku could say anything else Sora drew himself up to his tiptoes, so his lips were on the same level as Riku's. Their lips met in a soft and innocent kiss.

"But you really do need to stop worrying me so much," Sora said with a smile as he pulled away.

"I can say the same about you," Riku replied as the two released their hold of each other only grabbing a hold of each other's hand.

"Why don't we get some real sleep?" Riku suggested. Sora nodded with a smile in agreement and the two entered the tower together.


End file.
